1000 theme challenge
by Innea
Summary: So this is my entry for Mint Pizza Queens 1000 themes challenge. 1000 stories, 1000 moments that were never told. Some of the tellers we know and some remains anonymous.


I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the related characters.

I am doing this for Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 theme challenge. It sounded like a fun challenge.

This is the list of themes

1. A Bridge Too Far

2. A Hero Emerges

3. A Little More Than Friends

4. A Place to Feel Safe

5. A Rival Appears!

6. Abandoned

7. Above the Thunder

8. Absolute

9. Ace of Hearts

10. Ache

11. Addicted

12. Addicted To Your Touch

13. Address

14. Adoration

15. Adrenalin

16. Advertisement

17. Afterglow

18. Against Temptation

19. Aghast

20. Agony of Defeat

21. Alcohol

22. All That I Have

23. All That Lives Must Die

24. Allergic to Stupid

25. Allergies

26. Almost Isn't Good Enough

27. Almost Paradise

28. Alone

29. Alone in the Rain

30. Altar For Tribute

31. Always and Forever

32. Amorous

33. Amuck

34. And Be Sure to Say Please

35. And The Jackass of the Year Award Goes To...

36. Angry Men

37. Angst

38. Anniversary

39. Annoyance

40. Antisocial

41. Anything Goes

42. Approval

43. Are You Challenging Me?

44. Are You Serious?

45. Are You Sure?

46. Are You There?

47. Argument

48. Armor

49. Arousals

50. Articles

51. Astrology

52. At What Cost

53. Attachment

54. Attack and Receive

55. Auf Wiedersehen

56. Autumn

57. Azure

58. Bachelor

59. Backfire

60. Bad Boy/Girl

61. Baked Goods

62. Balance

63. Band of Brothers

64. Bang

65. Bank Heist

66. Banter

67. Battle Scars

68. Beach

69. Beautiful

70. Beautiful Stranger

71. Beauty in the Breakdown

72. Beauty Queen

73. Bed

74. Bedroom

75. Behind These Eyes

76. Believe In Us

77. Benevolent

78. Best Word Ever

79. Betrayal

80. Better Left Unsaid

81. Birthday

82. Black

83. Black and White

84. Black Hole Sun

85. Black Roses

86. Blind Date

87. Blood

88. Bloody Sunday

89. Blue

90. Blue Moon

91. Body Temperature

92. Balderdash

93. Bomb

94. Borderline

95. Bored

96. Brave New World

97. Break

98. Break Away

99. Breaking the Rules

100. Bring It On

101. Broken Pieces

102. Brown

103. Brownies

104. Burn It Up

105. Burn Out

106. Burn Paradise

107. Burning Bridges

108. Burning Memories

109. Cabin Fever

110. Camouflage

111. Candy

112. Candy Heart

113. Cannonball

114. Canny

115. Can't Let You Go

116. Can I Have This?

117. Can You Hear Me?

118. Cat

119. Caught

120. Caution

121. Center of the Sun

122. Change of Heart

123. Check

124. Cheese

125. Chemistry

126. Cherishing

127. Chicken Pox

128. Childhood

129. China Roses

130. Chocolate

131. Church

132. Cleaning Duty

133. Clear Head

134. Cliché Romantic Date

135. Clock Without Any Hands

136. Close to Heaven

137. Closed Doors

138. Cloud Nine

139. Clouds

140. Clowns

141. Code Name

142. Coffee

143. Cold

144. Cold Feet

145. Collide

146. Come With Me

147. Coming Out

148. Concoction

149. Confession

150. Control

151. Cooperation

152. Count the Stars

153. Courage

154. Coward

155. Crack Brownies

156. Cracks

157. Crash and Burn

158. Crashes Down

159. Crayon Drawn Portrait

160. Craze

161. Crazy

162. Creation

163. Crush

164. Cuddle

165. Curiosity Killed the Cat

166. Cursed

167. Dance Club

168. Danger Ahead

169. Dare, Dare, Double Dare

170. Darkness

171. Dawdle

172. Daydreamers

173. Dead Man Walking

174. Deadly

175. Death

176. Deceived

177. Deception

178. Deep in Thought

179. Definite Cool Cat

180. Deft

181. Demon

182. Demon On My Shoulder

183. Denial

184. Depression

185. Desire

186. Desperation

187. Destiny

188. Determination

189. Detest

190. Devotion

191. Diabolical

192. Dickies

193. Difference

194. Dirty Dozen

195. Disappear

196. Dismantle

197. Disruption

198. Distance

199. Do I Know You?

200. Do Not Disturb

201. Do You Remember?

202. Do You Trust Me?

203. Doctor's Office

204. Dog

205. Dog Days

206. Dogged

207. Don't Be Afraid

208. Don't Bend, Don't Break, Don't Back Down

209. Don't Care

210. Don't Cry!

211. Don't Speak

212. Don't Hold Back

213. Don't Runaway

214. Don't Touch That!

215. Down Under

216. Dreams

217. Drink

218. Drive

219. Drowning

220. Dying

221. Earth

222. Eat or Shut Up

223. Eating Pizza Without Shirts

224. Ego Problem

225. Embrace

226. Emotions

227. Enchantment

228. End of All Hope

229. Endless Nights of Wonder

230. Endurance

231. Envy

232. Escape

233. Esoteric

234. Euthanasia

235. Ever After

236. Every Dog Has His Day

237. Everyone Has a Secret

238. Everything Changes

239. Evidence

240. Evil

241. Evil Can Be Cute

242. Expectations

243. Explosion

244. Eyes

245. Eyes Unclouded

246. Façade

247. Facing the Inner Demons

248. Factor

249. Fading

250. Fairy Tales

251. Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

252. Falling

253. Family

254. Fangirls/Fanboys

255. Far Away

256. Fast and Free

257. Fate

258. Fault

259. Fear

260. Fear During a Mission

261. Fear Itself

262. Feel the Love

263. Fever

264. Fight

265. Fighter

266. Finale

267. Fire

268. Fireworks

269. First Encounters

270. First Time

271. Flaunt

272. Flavor

273. Flirt

274. Floored

275. Flowers

276. Fly

277. Fondness

278. Food

279. Food Fight!

280. Following In My Master's Footsteps

281. Fool

282. Foreign

283. Forgiven

284. Forgotten

285. Fortitude

286. Four

287. Fractured

288. Fragments

289. Frailty, Thy Name Is Woman!

290. Friendship

291. Fruitful

292. Fudge

293. Fun Times

294. Fury

295. Future

296. Fuyu Ni Naru

297. Galaxies Apart

298. Gamble

299. Gardenia

300. General

301. Genjutsu

302. Ghosts

303. Gift

304. Give Up

305. Giving In

306. Gloomy Sunday

307. Go To Hell!

308. God

309. Goodbye

310. Good Enough

311. Good Morning

312. Got A Ticket To Ride

313. Gracious

314. Graffiti

315. Grave Digger

316. Gravity

317. Gray

318. Great Balls of Fire

319. Greed

320. Green

321. Grim

322. Guilty

323. Hair

324. Hang Him

325. Happiness

326. Happy Place

327. Hardcore

328. Haunted House

329. Haunting

330. Have I Told You Lately

331. He's A Player

332. Heal

333. Heart and Soul

334. Heart Attack!

335. Heart of Gold

336. Heartache

337. Heartbreak

338. Heartless

339. Heat

340. Heaven

341. Hell Is For Heroes

342. Her Name Was…

343. Here With Me

344. Heroine

345. Hey Baby

346. Hiccups

347. Hickey

348. Hidden From the World

349. High

350. HBP

351. Hikikomori

352. His Place

353. History Repeats Itself

354. Hold My Hand

355. Holding My Head Up High

356. Holiday

357. Hollow

358. Home Is Where the Heart Is

359. Hook, Line, and Sinker

360. Hopeless

361. Horror

362. Hot

363. House

364. House of Mirrors

365. How Incredibly Insightful

366. Hugs

367. Humor

368. Hungry

369. Hurt

370. I Call Shotgun!

371. I Can't

372. I Can't Believe You!

373. I Declare

374. I Don't Know Why

375. I Forgot My Pants!

376. I Got Your Back

377. I Hate Everything About You

378. I Like to Move It

379. I Like To Murder People While Singing Show Tunes

380. I Love You

381. I Spy

382. I Will Protect You

383. I Won't Hurt You

384. I Won't Say I'm In Love

385. I'll Be Back

386. I'm A Survivor

387. I've Got a Theory

388. Ice

389. Ice Cream

390. Ichi-go Icho-e

391. Identity

392. Iemoto

393. If You Loved Me

394. Illness

395. Illusion

396. Imagine

397. Imitation

398. Impossible

399. In the Storm

400. Independent

401. Indigo

402. Infatuation

403. Inner Turmoil

404. Innocence

405. Insanity

406. Insomnia

407. Inspection

408. Instinct

409. Interference

410. Interruption

411. Intervention

412. Intimate

413. Intoku

414. Introduction

415. Intuition

416. Invincible

417. Invisible

418. Irk

419. Is It Really You?

420. It's A Strange and Frightening Thing to See Yourself at Your Worst

421. It's An Endless Cycle

422. It's Begun

423. It's Love

424. It's Not Eyeliner

425. Itachi

426. Jaded

427. Jealousy

428. Join Us

429. Joking

430. Jubilee

431. Judgment Day

432. Just A Touch

433. Just Keep On Smiling

434. Justify My Love

435. Kakurenbo

436. Kaleidoscope

437. Karma

438. Keeping a Secret

439. Keepsake

440. Key to the Heart

441. Kick in the Ass

442. Kick in the Head

443. Kin

444. Kind

445. Kingdom Come

446. Kinki

447. Kiss

448. Kissing A Cop

449. Kite Flying

450. Kitsune

451. Knowing

452. Lackluster

453. Lachrymose

454. Lady in Red

455. Last Hope

456. Late Nights

457. Laugh Out Loud

458. Laughter

459. Laundry

460. Lean On Me

461. Leaving My Mark

462. Left Behind

463. Lemons

464. Let It Snow

465. Let's Rock

466. Letters

467. Liar

468. Liberty

469. Lice

470. Lick

471. Light

472. Little Black Book

473. Little Piece of Heaven

474. Little White Lie

475. Listen Carefully

476. Live To Tell

477. Living on a Prayer

478. Locket

479. Locked Hearts

480. Lonely Feelings

481. Lord of the Flies

482. Lose Control

483. Lost Everything

484. Lost Forevermore

485. Love

486. Loyalty

487. Lucky

488. Lullaby

489. Lying With My Mouth Open

490. Mad Kung-Fu Skills

491. Magic

492. Magic of Innocence

493. Make Up Your Mind

494. Manifest

495. Masks

496. Masquerade

497. Massacre

498. Me Against the World

499. Melodramatic

500. Memory

501. Metamorphosis

502. Midnight Hour

503. Might Not Come Back

504. Milk and Cookies

505. Miracles

506. Mirror

507. Mischief Managed

508. Misfortune

509. Missing You

510. Mission

511. Misunderstanding

512. Mitternacht

513. Money

514. Monkey

515. Moon

516. Mother Hen

517. Mother Nature

518. Multitasking

519. Muse

520. Music

521. My Hero

522. My Little Monster

523. My Mission Ends Here, Incomplete and In Failure

524. My Reason to Smile

525. My Strength

526. My Thoughts Alone

527. Mysterious Stranger

528. Mystery

529. Myth

530. Nails

531. Naïve

532. Name That Tune

533. Nani!

534. Nature

535. Needles

536. Neighbors

537. Newspapers

538. Never Really Mine

539. Never Was A Part of Reality

540. Nevermore

541. Next To Me

542. Night

543. Nightmare

544. Niisan

545. Ninjutsu

546. No!

547. No Day But Today

548. No Freaking Way!

549. No Future

550. No Good

551. No Past

552. No Present

553. No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service

554. No Sign of Heaven

555. No Time

556. No Time For Regret

557. No Way Out

558. Nobody Except You

559. Nocturnal

560. Non-Stop Fighting!

561. Nostalgia

562. Not As Think As You Drunk I Am

563. Not That Funny

564. Notes

565. Nothing

566. Nothing Wrong With Me

567. Novice

568. Now

569. Numb

570. Nurture

571. Oaf

572. Oath

573. Obedient

574. Obey

575. Oblivious

576. Observe

577. Obsession

578. Oedipus Complex

579. On My Own

580. On Your Feet

581. Once Upon A Time

582. Once We Were Friends

583. One Last Chance

584. One Night Stand

585. One Phone Call

586. Onigiri

587. Only You

588. Only You Can See Me

589. Onsen

590. Open Your Heart

591. Operation Market Garden

592. Opportunity

593. Opposites Attract

594. Orange

595. Ornery

596. Our Last Kiss

597. Our Own World

598. Out Cold

599. Outer Space

600. Outlandish

601. Over Their Dead Bodies

602. Overcast

603. Overdose

604. Oxygen

605. Pain

606. Pandemonium

607. Pang

608. Pants Off

609. Paper Plane

610. Pardon My French

611. Party

612. Passion

613. Peace

614. Pearl

615. Pen and Paper

616. Penny For Your Thoughts

617. Perfect Blue

618. Pets

619. Phantoms

620. Phoenix Rising

621. Point Blank

622. Photos

623. Pie

624. Pink

625. Pink Carnation

626. Pink Panther

627. Pirate Versus Ninja

628. Playing the Melody

629. Playing With Fire

630. Please

631. Please Don't Abandon Me

632. Please Forget About Me

633. Poem

634. Poison

635. Poison By You

636. Pompous

637. Popcorn

638. Porcelain

639. Portraits of Villainy

640. Power of Hope

641. Practice

642. Prefer

643. Precious Treasure

644. Pretender

645. Pretty Little Flower

646. Pretty Princess

647. Priceless

648. Pride

649. Prison

650. Prisoner

651. Promise

652. Protégé

653. Public Affections

654. Put On A Happy Face

655. Put Your Clothes On!

656. Puzzle

657. Quandary

658. Quarantine

659. Queer

660. Quest

661. Questioning

662. Quiet

663. Rainbows

664. Ramen Noodles

665. Ramshackle

666. Rapture

667. Rat

668. Rated

669. Real Summer Night

670. Reasons

671. Reconcile

672. Reconstruction

573. Recur

674. Red

675. Red and Black

676. Reflections

677. Reincarnation

678. Rejection

679. Relaxation

680. Rescue Me

681. Resistance Is Futile

682. Respect

683. Restaurant

684. Return to Me

685. Reunion

686. Revelry

687. Rise For the Moment

688. Rituals

689. Rose

690. Rosemary

691. Rumors

692. Run Away

693. Running Through Yesterday

694. Sacrifice

695. Safety First

696. Sakura

697. Salvation

698. Sanctuary

699. Sandwich

700. Sarcasm

701. Save Me

702. Save Your Tears

703. Say It

704. Scapegoat

705. Scar Tissue

706. Scared

707. Scarred For Life

708. Scars

709. Schadenfreude

710. Schemozzles

711. Schlock

712. Schmuck!

713. School

714. Scram!

715. Scratching

716. Screw You!

717. Sea Sick

718. Searching

719. Secret Encounter

720. Secret Fetish

721. Secrets

722. Sedate

723. Seduction

724. Seeing Red

725. Seeking Solace

726. Selfish

727. Sensitive

728. Seul Choix

729. Seven Deadly Sins

730. Sex

731. Sex, Drugs, and Rock 'n' Roll

732. Sexy

733. Shadows

734. Shall We Dance?

735. Shikata Ga Nai

736. Should've Listened

737. Shower

738. Siblings

739. Sick in Bed

740. Sick in the Head

741. Sigh

742. Silence

743. Silent Night

744. Silhouette

745. Silky

746. Silly

747. Signs

748. Sinful

749. Skylines

750. Skulk

751. Sledding

752. Sleep

753. Sleeping Face

754. Smartass

755. Smile

756. Smile For Me

757. Smooth As Silk

758. Snare

759. Snow

760. Snowed In

761. So Embarrassing

762. Soaking Wet

763. Soda Pop

764. Soft Spot

765. Soldier

766. Solicit

767. Solitude

768. Some Kind of Patton

769. Somei Yoshino

770. Something In Your Eyes

771. Something is Rotten in the State of Denmark

772. Sorrow

773. Sorry

774. Souls

775. Sounds

776. Sparklers

777. Speak My Name

778 .Special

779. Spiral

780. Spring

781. Squad

782. Standing Still

783. Stars

784. Starting Over

785. Starvation

786. Stodgy

787. Stop It

788. Stop With the Negative Waves

789. Storm

790. Story of My Life

791. Stranded

792. Strawberry Fields

793. Stripes

794. Stubborn

795. Subside

796. Success

797. Suetsumuhana

798. Sugar

799. Suicide

800. Summer

801. Sunburn

802. Sunrise

803. Sunset

804. Superstar

805. Superstitious

806. Surface

807. Surrender

808. Surrounded By Idiots

809. Survivor

810. Suspense

811. Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

812. Sweet Surrender

813. Sweetheart

814. Swimming

815. Taijutsu

816. Taisa

817. Take a Bow

818. Take a Chance On Me

819. Take My Breath Away

820. Take My Hand

821. Taking the Blame

822. Tangled Up

823. Tart

824. Tea Time

825. Teal

826. Teamwork

827. Tears

828. Tears of Joy

829. Tease

830. Telepathic

831. Tell Him Goodbye

832. Ten

833. Ten Years Ago

834. Tenderness

835. Tequila

836. Test

837. Testy

838. Thank You

839. That's Hot

840. The Eagle

841. The Cruelest Month

842. The Dreamer

843. The Games We Play

844. The "Hots"

845. The Last Drop

846. The Omen

847. The Owner Is Busy At the Moment

848. The Rest is Silence

849. The Sandman

850. The Sky Is Falling

851. The Thunder

852. The Unseen

853. They Can't Break Me

854. They Only See Me

855. Thief

856. Thinking Of You

857. This Is Who I Am

858. Thoughtless

859. Three Isn't A Pair

860. Through the Fire

861. Thwarted!

862. Ticklish

863. Tiger

864. Time

865. Time After Time

866. Tingling On My Lips

867. Tired

868. To Be or Not To Be

869. To Have and To Hold

870. To The Moon and Back

871. Too Sexy For My Shirt

872. Tortoise and the Hare

873. Torture

874. Touch

875. Tourniquet

876. Tower

877. Toxic

878. Tradition

879. Tragic Hero

880. Traitor

881. Transform

882. Traps

883. Treasure

884. Tremor

885. Triangle

886. Tricked

887. True Love

888. Trying Too Hard

889. Trouble Lurking

890. Tsukura Mono to Kowasu Mono

891. Tsumi

892. Tsurai

893. Tune Into My World

894. Twilight

895. Twins

896. Two Roads

897. Two Sides to Every Story

898. Ugly

899. Umeboshi

900. Unabashed

901. Under the Rain

902. Under Your Blanket

903. Understand

904. Understatement

905. Unanimous

906. Under Your Skin

907. Unexpected Twist of Fate

908. Unexpected Visitor

909. Unexpectedly

910. Unforgivable

911. Uniform

912. Universe

913. Unnecessary

914. Up A Lazy River With Me

915. Up Yours, Baby

916. Urge To Kill Rising

917. Utopia

918. Vacation

919. Vanish

920. Velvet

921. Victory

922. Vile

923. Violence

924. Visions

925. Vocal

926. Voices In My Head

927. Waffles

928. Waiting

929. War

930. War on Crime

931. Warning

932. Watch Out For Weirdoes

933. Water

934. Waterfalls

935. Way of the Samurai

936. We Are At War

937. We Belong Together

938. We're All Nuts or We Wouldn't Be Here!

939. Weakness

940. Weapons

941. Weight of the World

942. Welcome Back

943. Welcome To Hell

944. Well Aware

945. What A Fool I've Been

946. What's In A Name?

947. Whispers

948. White

949. White Flag

950. Who's Gay?

951. Who's Your Daddy?

952. Wicked

953. Wild

954. Win or Lose

955. Winds of Change

956. Wings

957. Winter

958. Winter Tears

959. Wisdom

960. With Deadly Accuracy

961. With or Without You

962. Won't Back Down

963. Wonderful

964. Wonderland

965. Wordless

966. Words

967. Work of the Puppet Master

968. Worship

969. Worst Pick Up Line

970. Would You Miss Me

971. Write Your Own Ending

972. Yard

973. Yarn

974. Yearning

975. Years Later

976. Yellow

977. Yes!

978. Yes Mother Dearest

979. Yesterday

980. Yield

981. Yin and Yang

982. You

983. You and Me

984. You Are the Original Myth

985. You Did What

986. You Fail!

987. You Left The Door Open

988. You Smell Good

989. You Stole Something From Me!

990. You Think Too Much

991. You Were Right

992. You're In The Army Now

993. You're What?

994. Young

995. Young Love

996. Youngster

997. Zany

998. Zero

999. Zinnia

1000. Zodiac


End file.
